Barbeque rotisserie enclosures and tumble baskets for use with barbeque rotisseries are well known in the art. The most common type is a chrome plated wire basket having a generally hexagonal cross-section. Such baskets have identical halves and when assembled on the spit of a rotisserie. The basket is secured on the spit and the spit must be removed to open the basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,697 dated Mar. 12, 1996 by Lech Promny describes an improved tumbler basket for use with a rotisserie. The tumbler basket described uses a tumbler basket material which is perforated and/or screened.
Similarly in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,778 titled Hand Held Rotatable Food Roasting Apparatus by Alfred B. Mayfield dated Oct. 18, 1994 describes a Hand Held Rotatable Food Roasting Apparatus which is used for supporting food over campfires or the like. The roasting apparatus described in this patent again uses either a screened or perforated material in which the food is placed on.
The disadvantages of using a perforated and/or screen material for a barbeque rotisserie tumbler basket is that the food first of all is exposed to a great deal of air which increases the likelihood of the food being burned. The second disadvantage with these perforated and/or screened tumbler baskets is that the juices of the food are lost and/or dripped into the barbeque, therefore some of the flavour of the food is lost through the loss of these juices. Accordingly there is need for a tumbler basket which substantially encapsulates or encloses food within the tumbler basket for preventing direct contact with the heat source and also minimizing the amount of air which the food is exposed to.